In Media Vicem Solum Interesse
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Der fünfte Teil aus dem In-Flagranti-Universum, in welchem ein gewisser Tränkemeister zugeben muss, dass sportliche Betätigung manchmal fürchterlicher ist als jegliche Spionagetätigkeit und Trelawney eine vierte wahre Propheizeiung schafft.


**A/N**: ja, ja, mein Rudel hat es wieder nicht lassen können und mich gegoosed und ihr müsst halt wie immer mit den Folgen leben.

**Forderung: Schreib einen OS, egal wie lang, mit dem Thema: Severus Snape meets Fußball.**

Tja, da saß ich nun. Keine Ahnung vom Fußball (solange irgendwer den FC Bayern besiegt ist mir der Rest so was von Schnuppe…).

Nun, egal. Ich habe mich bemüht, trotzdem gehen jegliche eventuell auftretende Fehler natürlich auf mich. Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass das hier höchstwahrscheinlich der letzte OS aus dem In-Flagranti-Universum ist. Ich finde, unser Lieblingsgiftmischer und seine Familie sind perfekt so, wie sie jetzt sind und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind… bla bla… (ha, und sie können ja nie sterben, solange auch nur noch ein SSHG-Schreiber einen Atemzug macht).

**Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn: ich fliege morgen nach Afrika und wünsche euch allen ein bisschen Spaß mit diesem OS.**

**SSHGSSHG**

**In Media Vicem Solum Interesse **

Kein Mensch wusste, was Sybill diesmal wieder hatte. Es mochte an ihrem Frühstück liegen; seit einiger Zeit aß sie nur Müsli und vielleicht, so dachte Severus, stach sie der Hafer. Vielleicht war auch nur der letzte Whisky gestern Abend schlecht gewesen. Sei es, wie es sei.

Während des Frühstücks, an einem grau verregneten Sonntagmorgen in der Großen Halle, sprang sie plötzlich auf, deutete mit einem zitternden Zeigefinger direkt auf den Tränkemeister, warf Augen rollend den Kopf zurück und donnerte mit einer tiefen, verräucherten Stimme: „Es kommt auf dich zu, unaufhaltsam. Du wirst es nicht sehen, bevor es zu spät ist, du wirst es nicht hören, bevor es zu spät ist, du wirst es nicht spüren, bevor es zu spät ist. Es wird dich zu Fall bringen, oh, du Unglücklicher!"

Severus wäre beinahe vor Schreck auf den Tisch gesprungen. Er hatte ein nicht zu geringes Trauma in Bezug auf Trelawney, seit ihm Hermione einen Streich gespielt und er sich im Schlaf ein Rap-Duell mit der Wahrsagerin geliefert hatte.

So jedoch butterte er seelenruhig seinen Toast und reagierte wie immer, wenn er mit der Wahrsagerin zu tun hatte. Nämlich gar nicht. Er ignorierte die pikierten Gesichter seiner Kollegen und das aufkommende Getuschel und Raunen der Schüler.

Es war Shandrach, der aufsprang. An den Wochenenden durfte er – zu seinem Verdruss ohne das Einhorn Ballin – am Lehrertisch sitzen. „Toll!", brüllte er begeistert. „Ist es der Grimm? Ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben!" Shandy hielt sich bereits für sehr erwachsen. Er würde in einem halben Jahr sieben werden und bedauerte es zutiefst, dass seine Eltern es ablehnten, ihm noch ein Haustier zu schenken.

Eine Schwester, fand er, war bei weitem nicht dasselbe. Schon gar keine Schwester, die noch nicht einmal anderthalb Jahre alt war und sich dementsprechend weder adäquat artikulieren noch mit der er irgendetwas auf dem großen Abenteuerspielplatz namens Hogwarts anfangen konnte. Er fand Sybill unterhaltsam, deshalb zog er sie am Ärmel. „Sag doch, ist es der Grimm?"

Trelawney schrak aus ihrer Trance. „Der Grimm? Wo? Wo?!" Hektisch sah sie sich um, bevor sie sich wieder fasste. „Mein Kind! Wovon redest du? Wo sollte der Grimm herkommen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, klammerte sich an ihre überdimensionale Kette und wandte sich an Hermione Granger, die lächelnd an ihrem Tee nippte: „Meine Liebe, ihr solltet den Jungen nicht immer so viel Müsli essen lassen, er ist völlig aufgedreht!" Damit drehte sie sich herum und verließ Hüfte schwingend und vor sich hinmurmelnd die Große Halle.

**SSHGSSHG**

„Was machen wir hier eigentlich?", knurrte Severus und starrte missmutig auf das große Feld vor seinen Augen. Hermione nahm seine Hand in ihre, die sich trotz seiner grimmigen Worte sofort um ihre Finger schlossen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Wir genießen einen ruhigen Sonntagnachmittag, indem wir der Einladung eines Freundes folgen und uns das Fußballspiel der Ministerialen ansehen!", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Potter ist nicht mein Freund! Und warum mussten wir dazu die ganze Familie samt Viehzeug mitnehmen?" Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu Shandrach, der nervös mit Ballin an der äußersten Begrenzung des Fußballfeldes hin- und herzappelte. Das Einhorn schien nicht minder aufgeregt. Obwohl es mittlerweile die goldene Farbe der Kindheit verloren und schneeweiß geworden war, wie es sich für ein Einhorn von sechs Jahren geziemte, sprang es alle dreißig Sekunden mit allen vieren in die Luft und verbreitete einen Hauch von Hektik.

Maya, anderthalbjähriges, hyperaktives Kind, welches mit den tiefschwarzen Augen und den buschigen hellbraunen Haaren seine Eltern nicht verleugnen konnte, kletterte auf Don Juan herum, der wie üblich mit einem Fühlerauge zu Edna und mit dem anderen zu ihr schielte.

„Weil es ein Familienausflug ist", ergänzte Hermione gelassen.

„Und warum ausgerechnet ein Fußballspiel? Was ist aus dem guten, alten Quidditch geworden?" Wenn Severus etwas nicht passte, konnte er im Quengeln durchaus mit seinen Kindern mithalten.

Hermione lachte. „Dreimal darfst du raten, wer dieses Spiel initiiert hat!", sagte sie.

„Arthur!", brummte der Tränkemeister missmutig.

„Und Ludo Bagman!" Hermione winkte zur Tribüne hinüber, wo betreffender Ludo saß und sich auf das Kommentieren des Spiels vorbereitete.

Er hätte jetzt wirklich einen wunderbaren Sonntagnachmittag mit seiner Familie verbringen können, dachte Severus schlecht gelaunt. Die Kinder hätten getan, was sie immer taten. Mit anderen Worten, Shandy wäre mit Ballin im oder beim Schloss herumgestromert und nicht vor dem Abend nach Hause gekommen. Maya wäre auf Don Juan herumgeturnt und irgendwann auf ihm eingeschlafen – mit dem Bauch auf dem Schneckenhaus, Oberkörper auf der einen, die Beine auf der anderen Seite herunterhängend. Severus bekam schon allein beim Zusehen Kreuzschmerzen, aber Maya murrte und knutterte vor sich hin, wenn man sie dort wegholen wollte.

Und er hätte alle Zeit der Welt gehabt zu experimentieren – mit Hermione, wenn sie nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre oder mit diversen Tränken.

Aber nein, er musste sich an einem Tag, der schon seit dem frühen Morgen mit Regen drohte, irgendwo hinsetzen und ein verdammtes Muggelspiel ansehen, weil seine Familie Feuer und Flamme gewesen war, als sie die Einladung erhalten hatten. _Ich bin ein Märtyrer_, grübelte er, _und keiner merkt es_.

Wenigstens schien es gleich loszugehen. Die elf Auroren liefen aufs Feld und stellten sich der Mannschaft von Arthur Weasleys Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahme gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände gegenüber. „Du meine Güte!", höhnte der Tränkemeister, wobei er sich nicht bemühte, leise zu sein. „Sieh dir das mal an: Wölfe gegen Schafe. Das wird ein Schlachtfest geben. Nun ja, zumindest wird es amüsant werden zu sehen, wie Arthurs Mannschaft mindestens siebenundzwanzig Tore kassiert!"

Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Auf der einen Seite die meist jungen, durchtrainierten und kräftigen Auroren, unter ihnen Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, auf der anderen Seite alles Zauberer im – nun ja – besten Mannesalter, die ihren Innendienst stolz mit schwangerschaftsähnlichen Bäuchen und wandweißer Bürobräune bewiesen.

Die einzige Ausnahme stellte Ted Lupin dar, der mit seinen achtzehn Jahren frisch zu Arthurs Abteilung gestoßen war. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und warf Kusshände in sämtliche Richtungen, was die jungen Mädchen, die Severus _alle_ aus seinem Unterricht kannte, zu sehnsüchtigen Seufzern veranlasste. Das Seufzen wurde zu einem kollektiven Stöhnen der Begeisterung, als der junge Lupin den Anstoß übernahm und mit einem eleganten Schlenker sofort seinen grünäugigen Paten austrickste.

Er war gut, das musste selbst Severus zugeben, der sich nach dem Anpfiff nach vorn gebeugt hatte, um alles beobachten zu können. Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht allein spielte. Zu seinem Pech hatte er eine Mannschaft dabei, die hervorragend als Bremse und Hindernis funktionierte. Während er bereits die Stürmer und Mittelfeldspieler des Gegners hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun auf die Verteidiger traf, hätte er jemanden zum Abspielen gebraucht. Doch woher nehmen und nicht stehlen?

Seine Mannschaft bewegte sich in einem Tempo, welches sogar Edna und Don Juan noch hätten toppen können.

„Onkel Arthur!", schrie Shandrach in dem Bemühen, hilfreich zu sein. „Das Spiel ist vor einer Minute losgegangen! Du musst jetzt laufen!"

Hermione lachte leise. Das Oberhaupt der Weasleys sah bereits jetzt so aus, als stünde er mit seinem hochroten Kopf kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sein Kopf endete und seine Haare begannen, er strahlte in einem roten Leuchtfeuer.

„So!", ertönte Ludo Bagmans sonorusverstärkte Stimme gutgelaunt. „Unsere Auroren haben den ersten Schreck überwunden und sind im Ballbesitz. Ronald Weasley umkreist elegant seinen alten Herrn, schubst ein wenig an Harold Binns herum – ja, Mister Weasley, der Mann ist eine feste Masse, durch den kann man nicht durchgehen wie durch seinen Onkel in Hogwarts – und gibt an Dawlish ab. Schöner Ballwechsel zwischen Dawlish und Fairless und da kommt ja auch der Retter der Zaubererwelt angestürmt und - _Schuss_!"

Harry hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt. Binns, der von dem Zusammenstoß mit Ron noch immer am Boden lag und wie ein Maikäfer mit den Beinen zappelte, um wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen, hatte es endlich geschafft, sich in eine vertikale Lage zu hieven und war mit zwei Mitgliedern seiner eigenen Mannschaft zusammengeprallt. Sie stolperten übereinander und fielen – dank ihrer Bäuche zumindest weich – auf den Boden zurück.

Die entstandene Lücke war ausreichend für Harry, um einen gewagten Weitschuss auf das Tor von Arthurs Mannschaft abzugeben. Und obwohl Alan Bigwamp mit seiner Körpermasse über die Hälfte des Tores abdeckte, war er nicht in der Lage, sich rechtzeitig nach rechts zu werfen, um den Ball abzufangen.

„Tooooooooor!", brüllte Ludo enthusiastisch. „Zwei Minuten gespielt, ein Tor, mehrere Walstrandungen und im Tor der Ermittler Vorsicht: Baum fällt!" Alan, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte und den Ball aus dem Netz klaubte, warf einen bösen Blick zu Bagman hinüber. Arthur stützte sich schnaufend auf seine Knie ab. _Wer, bei Merlins langem Bart, ist nur auf die Idee gekommen, Fußball zu spielen?_ Er versuchte erfolglos zu verdrängen, dass es sein Vorschlag gewesen war.

_Fußball ist saublöd!_, dachte Alan Bigwamp.

_Fußball ist das allerletzte!!!_, dachte Harold Binns mit drei Ausrufezeichen.

_Fußeballe isse so eine dämlieche Idä!_, dachte Toni Lucas, der zweitälteste von Arthurs Team.

Der älteste, Methusalem Earth, dachte gar nichts. Er war völlig damit beschäftigt, Luft zu holen.

Ted Lupin sprang gleichzeitig mit Ballin und Shandrach in die Luft. _Fußball ist toll!_, dachte er begeistert. _Und das eine Tor stecken wir leicht weg!_

Nächster Angriff, dieselbe Situation. _Wie langweilig_, dachte Severus, als die Auroren zu dritt Teddy gestoppt hatten, einen Gegenangriff starteten und das zweite Tor schossen. Es waren noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten vergangen. Nach einer Viertelstunde Spielzeit dachten das offensichtlich alle, denn bei dem vierten Tor der Auroren ließen sogar Shandrachs und Ballins Jubelrufe nach. Einen fünften Treffer hatte es bis jetzt nur noch nicht gegeben, weil Ron zwei Meter vor dem Tor über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und statt des Balles hineingerollt war.

„Nein!", bekräftigte auch Ludo Bagman aufgeräumt, „Sie zählen nicht als Ball, Mister Weasley. Ihr Kopf ist zwar rund genug, aber Ihre Haare haben eindeutig die falsche Farbe!"

Plötzlich ging ein Aufstöhnen durch die Massen der Zuschauer. Dawlish, der kompakte Auror mit grauem Bürstenschnitt, hatte Arthur Weasley böse gefoult. Der rothaarige Kapitän der geringfügig unterlegenen Mannschaft lag auf dem Rasen, krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und konnte offensichtlich nicht weiterspielen. Ludo stoppte das Spiel, und Medimagier eilten über das Feld.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", brummte Severus.

„Es ist noch nicht mal Halbzeit!", beschwerte sich Shandrach, der zu ihnen auf die Bank kletterte. „Und Onkel Arthur ist verletzt – ich hoffe, der komische Auror kriegt einen Platzverweis!" Shandy spielte oft genug mit seinem Vater und seinem Großvater Fußball, und in den Ferien sah er sich mit Henry Granger sämtliche Ligaspiele an. Er kannte sich aus und empörte sich, als Dawlish nicht bestraft wurde, weil die Linienrichter sich nicht einig wurden.

„Schiebung!", brüllte er und stürmte los, um auf das Feld zu stürmen. Severus, der seinen Sohn immerhin über sechs Jahre lang kannte, packte ihn am Kragen. Er hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass Shandrach vorhatte, Dawlish einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein zu geben.

„Sieh mal!", sagte Hermione leise und reichte ihm einen Zettel, der soeben wie ein kleiner Vogel zu ihnen hinübergeflattert war.

_Severus! Du musst für mich einspringen! Dawlish hat mein Knie erwischt und es dauert mindestens 24 Stunden, bis ich wieder vernünftig laufen kann. Arthur._

„Jetzt dreht er völlig durch", sagte der Tränkemeister fassungslos. „Ich mache mich doch nicht lächerlich und spiele in _dieser_ Mannschaft!"

„Aber Dad!", rief Shandrach begeistert. „Bitte, tue es doch! Tritt diesen verdammten Hohlkopf von Auror weg und räche Onkel Arthur!"

„Wo hast du denn diese Ausdrücke her?", fragte Hermione stirnrunzelnd.

„Welche Ausdrücke?", wunderte sich der Junge.

Mit Hilfe der Medimagier stand Arthur Weasley auf und hinkte zu ihnen an die Absperrung. „Wirst du es tun, Severus?", fragte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Nein!", bellte der dunkle Mann.

„Na klar!", sagte Shandrach.

„Es gibt wohl eine kurze Unterbrechung, weil es Arthur erwischt hat", erklärte Ludo Bagman dem verwirrten und unruhigen Publikum. „Er redet gerade mit den Professoren Snape und Granger, wahrscheinlich aber eher mit Snape. Der ist ja ein ziemlich bekannter Giftmischer. Soll es wie ein Unfall aussehen, Arthur?"

Ron Weasley stürmte zu seinem Vater an die Absperrung. „Dad, was um Teufel, ist los? Du wirst doch ein kleines Foul wegstecken?"

Arthur sah seinen jüngsten Sohn wütend an. „Nein, werde ich nicht! Severus wird für mich weiterspielen!"

„WAS?!" Rons Blick schweifte zu dem Tränkemeister. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der sich ziemlich leichthin mit der Tatsache arrangiert hatte, dass Snape und Hermione zusammen waren, hatte er sich nie damit abgefunden. Er hatte den Hass seiner Kindheit problemlos mit ins Erwachsenenalter übernommen und konnte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten in vertrautes infantiles Benehmen zurückfallen.

„Der kann nicht einmal geradeaus laufen, geschweige denn spielen!", protestierte er mit hochrotem Kopf und starrte Severus herausfordernd an.

Im nächsten Moment sackte er stöhnend zusammen und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem äußerst erbosten Sechsjährigen und einem Einhorn wieder, welches sein Horn in unangenehme Nähe zu seiner empfindlichen unteren Region gebracht hatte.

„Was soll das, Shandy?", fragte er verwirrt. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Snape liebte er die Kinder heiß und innig. In ihrem Fall funktionierte sein angeborener Verdrängungsmechanismus hervorragend – sie waren _Hermiones_ Kinder, nichts anderes.

Shandrach erwiderte diese Liebe; nichtsdestotrotz hatte er ihm gerade gegen das Schienbein getreten, machte ein finsteres Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du beleidigst nicht meinen Dad!", knurrte er und stellte ein naturgetreues Miniformat seines Vaters dar.

Severus ruinierte seinen Auftritt, als er seinen Sprössling am Kragen packte, hochhob und auf die andere Seite stellte. „Gewalt ist ein Zeichen geistiger Schwäche, das können wir den Auroren überlassen", erklärte er ihm. „Wir Snapes und Grangers haben es nicht nötig, mit physischen Methoden an unser Ziel zu kommen. Wir zerstören unsere Gegner verbal. Außerdem gibt es keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen, ich spiele sowieso nicht."

Triumph leuchtete in Ronalds blauen Augen. „Siehst du, Dad? Er kann nicht spielen, außerdem ist er zu alt und zu _feige_."

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich gerade wieder hinsetzen wollen. Er wirbelte herum, und Hermione seufzte. „Ronald Weasley, du bist so ein Idiot!", sagte sie verächtlich.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, warf seinen Umhang ab und verwandelte seine Sachen. „Ich habe es mir überlegt, Arthur", knurrte er. „Ich spiele." Auf seinem Trikot erschien über seinem Namen eine dicke, schwarze Nummer 13. „Aber zuerst will ich mit den Hohlköpfen deiner Mannschaft reden!"

„Bei unseren Ermittlern scheint es eine Auswechslung zu geben", rief Ludo überrascht. „Ganz offensichtlich ist Arthur zu angeschlagen, um weiterspielen zu können und… so eine Überraschung! Professor Snape wird nicht nur für ihn spielen, er übernimmt auch die Kapitänsbinde!"

Severus ignorierte Ron Weasley und das Raunen der Zuschauer, überquerte den Platz und baute sich vor den Ministerialen auf. „Hört mal her!", knurrte er. „Ihr seid völlig untrainierte Bewegungsidioten."

„Hey!", protestierte Alan, zuckte jedoch bei dem wütenden Todesserblick zusammen.

„Bewegungsidioten!", wiederholte Severus genüsslich. „Aber die Auroren sind nicht so dumm, wie sie aussehen, jedenfalls einige von ihnen nicht. Sie werden sich jetzt am meisten auf mich und den Winzwolf konzentrieren". Seine Hand deutete auf Teddy, der bis vor wenigen Monaten noch sein Schüler gewesen war. Er grinste böse. „Der einzige, der sich nicht auf mich stürzen wird, ist Dawlish – der ist nämlich fürchterlich abergläubisch und hat Angst vor meiner Nummer. Wie auch immer. Wir müssen zusehen, dass unsere größte Schwäche – nämlich euer Fett! – zu unserer größten Stärke wird."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als Binns und Bigwamp zu murren begannen. „Haltet die Klappe und hört zu!" Einschüchterungstaktiken à la Erstklässler funktionierten auch bei gestandenen Büromenschen, stellte er zufrieden fest. Er erklärte schnell, was er meinte und scheuchte seine Mannschaft dann auf den Platz.

„Hallo, hallo!", tönte Ludo Bagman. „Kaum wartet man ein paar Stunden, schon geht es weiter!"

Den Freistoß ließ sich Severus nicht nehmen. Ihm war klar, dass er überhaupt keine Chance hatte, ein Tor zu schießen, aber das hatte er auch gar nicht vor. Er zielte trotzdem sorgfältig und beglückwünschte sich innerlich, als der lederne Ball Dawlish direkt ins Gesicht traf und der Auror stöhnend zu Boden ging. _Das sollte den Hohlkopf davon überzeugen, dass die 13 Unglück brachte_, dachte er und stürmte los.

Er kam nicht weit. Der Blutgrätsche von Ronald Weasley entging er überspringend, doch dann prallte er mit Harry Potter zusammen, und sie gingen zu Boden. Er ignorierte Potters ausgestreckte Hand, der ihm hoch helfen wollte – immer der Fair-Play-Spieler, der er war – und packte Weasley am Trikot. „Wenn Sie das noch mal machen, sollten Sie die nächsten fünfzig Jahre sorgfältig darauf achten, was Sie trinken, es könnte von mir gebraut sein!", zischte er und registrierte befriedigt die hervorquellenden Augen des Rotschopfs, bevor er weiterlief.

Jedenfalls ging sein Plan auf. Alle konzentrierten sich auf ihn und Lupin und keiner achtete mehr auf drei schnaufende, mittelalterliche Ermittler, die gemeinsam über den Platz walzten und jeden Gegner mit ihrer schieren körperlichen Präsenz erdrückten. Trotzdem hätte wohl Oliver Caine, der Torwart der Auroren, keine Probleme gehabt, das Tor zu verhindern, wenn ihm nicht Binns vor die Füße gefallen und ihn ins Stolpern gebracht hätte.

So jedoch konnte sich Speedway den Ball sorgfältig zurechtlegen und schießen. Der Ball knallte gegen den Pfosten – was ein enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen auf den Zuschauerrängen zur Folge hatte – kam mit unvermittelter Geschwindigkeit wieder zurückgesaust und traf Caine, der wieder aufgesprungen und sich blitzartig umgewandt hatte, direkt an der Stirn und raste ins Tor zurück.

„Toooooooor!", brüllte Bagman begeistert. „Tor für Arthurs Mannschaft, dank eines Eigentors von Caine!" Caine wankte wie betrunken, stakste dann wütend auf Speedway zu und baute sich so nah vor ihm auf, dass es aussah, als wollte er ihm in die Nase beißen.

Speedway wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte ihn aus großen, hellblauen Babyaugen an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum der junge Mann vor ihm so aufgebracht war, aber sicher war es besser, erst einmal Abstand zu gewinnen.

Das gute an Arthurs Mannen war, dass sie direkten Anweisungen Folge leisten konnten. Sie waren zwar nicht in der Lage, sich an ihren wieselflinken Gegnern festzubeißen oder ihnen gar den Ball abzunehmen, aber sie waren phantastische Hindernisse und sie blockierten den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Tor. Ehe die Auroren sie umspielt hatten, waren auch Teddy oder Severus da und konnten ernsthafte Verteidigungs- oder Angriffsarbeit leisten. Auf diese Weise gelang es ihnen, nur noch zwei Tore bis zur Halbzeit zu kassieren.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus saß auf einer Bank im Mannschaftsraum und musterte missbilligend seine tapfere Truppe. Sie waren fertig, allesamt. Selbst Lupin ließ die Ohren hängen, sein Haar zeigte ein erschöpftes Mausbraun. Kein Wunder, hatten doch er und der Winzwolf den Löwenanteil an Laufarbeit erledigt. _Ja, was bin ich nicht für ein Löwe_, dachte Severus spöttisch und trank einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche. _Ich bin zu alt für so einen Quatsch_, sinnierte er weiter. Mit Shandrach oder Henry Fußball zu spielen war etwas völlig anderes als dieses semiprofessionell aufgezogene Match.

Shandy war zwar technisch wirklich gut für einen Sechsjährigen, aber selbstverständlich konnte Severus ihn problemlos aus dem Weg schubsen, wenn es wirklich brenzlig wurde, und das tat er oft – er hasste es zu verlieren. Und Henry war neun Jahre älter als Severus und hatte das Pech, ein Muggel zu sein, was bedeutete, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinem Schwiegersohn schon mit Altersbeschwerden zu kämpfen hatte.

Andererseits war Speedway, der trotz seines rasanten Namens eher von der schwerfälligen Sorte war, auch erst Mitte sechzig und sah trotzdem so aus, als würde er nie wieder von seiner horizontalen Lage aufstehen.

Severus stand auf und stieß einen scharfen Pfiff aus, der Methusalem so erschreckte, dass er aufsprang und salutierte. „Alter Auror, Earth?", spottete der Tränkemeister.

„Ja", brummte der grauhaarige Senior.

„Wir nähren also eine Schlange an unserem Busen…"

„Ich bin meiner Mannschaft loyal!", brauste Methusalem auf.

„Wer wird denn so heftig reagieren? Ich mag Schlangen!" Severus klatschte in die Hände und drehte sich herum. „Wie sieht es mit euch anderen aus? Wollt ihr jetzt aufgeben oder den jungen Bengeln da draußen mal zeigen, wie ein richtiger Kampf aussieht? Die haben doch alle keine Ahnung, aber ihr – ihr mögt alt sein, ihr mögt fett sein – aber ihr wisst doch noch, wie man kämpft? Jeder einzelne von euch hat im ersten und zweiten Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, Earth hier sogar noch gegen Grindelwald und so, wie er aussieht, hat er Merlin noch als Kind gekannt. Wie schwer kann es da schon sein, zumindest ein gutes Fußballspiel abzuliefern, von dem noch in hundert Jahren die Rede sein wird?"

Ein Ruck und mürrisches Raunen ging durch die Männer, als der Tränkemeister so unverhohlen auf ihre körperlichen Attribute einging, doch aus dem Murren wurde mit einem Mal ein zustimmendes Murmeln. Speedway erhob sich sogar. „Ich bin nicht alt!", rief er mit erwachendem Kampfgeist und Zorn in der Stimme.

„Doch, bist du!", hetzte Severus. „Ihr seid alle alt und schwach und träge geworden!"

Bigwamp marschierte mit gesenktem Kopf wie ein Stier auf ihn zu. „Duuuuu…", knurrte er.

„_Es_ kann sich bewegen!", höhnte Severus und tänzelte elegant aus dem Weg, nur um Binns beiläufig und verächtlich die Wange zu tätscheln. „Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Ich glaube fast, selbst dein Großonkel wäre uns mehr von Nutzen, und der ist der langweiligste Kerl, den ich kenne. Wenn er hier wäre, könnte er unsere Gegner in den Schlaf reden – andererseits, wenn du so weitermachst, fallen den Auroren vielleicht vom bloßen Zusehen bei deiner Lauferei die Augen zu."

Toni Lucas hob den Kopf. „Wire haben schon verstandene, was du meinste, Snape! Du willste unsse aufputschen, damitte wire gute spielen!"

„Ich verstehe zwar kein Wort von dem, was du sagst, aber du hast sicherlich Recht!" Severus nickte. „Mir ist klar, dass wir keine reelle Chance gegen diese trainierten Knalltüten haben. Aber ein bisschen schwerer als bis jetzt können wir es ihnen doch machen, richtig? Und was immer auch passiert – ich will, dass wir das letzte Tor schießen! Das wird sie mehr ärgern, als wenn wir das Spiel tatsächlich gewonnen hätten, soweit kenne ich die Burschen da draußen."

„Okay", knurrte Alan Bigwamp und starrte ihn aus dunklen Augen an. „Ich bin dabei. Ich schwöre, ich werde jetzt nach jedem Ball hechten, egal, wo er herkommt."

Severus grinste innerlich, nickte jedoch.

„Gute", sagte Toni. „Iche grätsche dene verdammte Rotschopfe aus dem Wege!"

„Also, ich schätze, damit würdest du mir einen persönlichen Gefallen tun", murmelte der Tränkemeister.

**SSHGSSHG**

Zweite Halbzeit, Anpfiff, Öffnung der Himmelsschleusen. Pünktlich zum ersten Ballwechsel gaben die grauen Wolken endgültig auf und überschütteten den Platz mit einem gemeinen, heftigen Regen. _Katastrophe_!, dachte Severus entnervt, als er sah, dass seine Mitspieler jetzt schon die einfachsten Pässe verschossen, weil sie an dem Ball vorbeischlidderten.

Auror Fairless machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, als er Earth den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte und ihn zur Seite schleuderte. Severus sah vor Wut rot und dann gelb, weil er den Schiedsrichter anblaffte. Er fand, er sei noch höflich gewesen, als er sich erkundigt hatte, ob Maulwürfe mit verspiegelten Bleiglaskirchenfenstern vor den Augen überhaupt ein Spiel pfeifen dürften, aber der Unparteiische sah das anders.

„Ja, verehrte Anwesende, das Spiel wird härter", tönte Ludo gutgelaunt. „Sie sehen gerade einen Sologang von Potter, der einen Hackentrick zeigt, den er sicher nicht beim Quidditch gelernt hat! Tja, Harry, ich fürchte, das nützt überhaupt nichts, denn im tiefen Wasser sind Walrosse dem gemeinen Menschen überlegen!"

Er sprach von Hugh Perkins, einem Ermittler mit riesigem, weißem Schnauzbart, der so gebückt lief, dass er kaum nach vorn schauen konnte. Während Harry mit tollen Tricks begeisterte, rannte er stur geradeaus und hatte plötzlich den Ball vor seinen Füßen, ohne dass er wusste, wie er daran gekommen war. Zumindest war ihm die Richtung klar und er stürmte mit gesenktem Kopf, ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen, zum gegnerischen Tor. Er rannte dabei sowohl Ron Weasley als auch Saulus Savage über den Haufen, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken.

Das Tor war es schließlich, welches ihn stoppte, und zwar genau das Tor, nicht einmal Caine, der tapfere Recke der Auroren, der von Teddy Lupin abgelenkt wurde, der vor ihm hin- und hertänzelte. Mit einem Scheppern prallte Perkins gegen den Pfosten, heulte vor Schmerzen auf, ließ den Ball einfach liegen, umklammerte seinen verletzten Fuß und hüpfte auf einem Bein fast den gesamten Weg wieder zurück, den er gekommen war.

Caine rettete den Ball mit brachialer Gewalt, als er und Teddy zusammenkrachten.

Als sich beide wieder erhoben, stand Teddy knurrend vor dem Torhüter. Seine Haare hatten sich aufgerichtet, seine Augen leuchteten gelb auf. Severus zerrte ihn zurück. „Wir können ihn uns nachher gemeinsam vornehmen, Lupin", murmelte er leise, als er den Schiedsrichter auf sie zu rennen sah. „Ich halte ihn fest und Sie können sich an ihm austoben." Eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob Teddy eine Verwarnung bekam oder nicht, aber er wollte nicht auch noch auf seinen besten Mann verzichten.

Der Tränkemeister wischte sich den Regen aus den Augen und hetzte wieder los. Sie gaben jetzt wirklich ihr bestes, die Ermittler aus Arthurs Team. Immerhin stand es erst acht zu eins, und sie hatten nur noch eine Viertelstunde regulärer Spielzeit. An die Nachspielzeit wollte Severus gar nicht erst denken, denn die körperlichen Defizite ließen sich nun nicht mehr übersehen. Selbst er hatte mittlerweile einen Blasebalg statt eines Herzens und seine Beine waren so schwer, als hätte er sie in einem Bleitrank gebadet.

Jeder der Auroren konnte doppelt so schnell laufen wie ihre Gegner. Schön, das war auch dringend notwendig, denn wenn sie einige der Ermittler umrunden wollten, mussten sie weit ausholen, aber Tatsache war, dass so keine vernünftige Verteidigung entstehen konnte. „Binns, Lucas!", brüllte Severus. „Ihr bleibt jetzt hinten und rührt euch hier nur noch, um sämtliche Angriffe zu stoppen!"

An der Mittellinie traf er auf Teddy. „Hör zu, Winzwolf! Du bleibst jetzt nur noch im vorderen Bereich und siehst zu, dass du nicht ins Abseits gerätst, klar? Denk dran, das letzte Tor muss uns gehören!"

„Ja, Sir!" Teddy schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und trabte nach vorn.

Alan schrie seine Verteidiger an, die sich kaum rührten, doch diesmal hatten sie Glück. Severus war verblüfft. Wie hatte das passieren können? Dawlish hatte keine acht Meter vom Tor entfernt gestanden und trotzdem daneben geschossen. Er hielt im Allgemeinen sowieso nicht viel von dem Auror; er war ein Befehlsempfänger und Jasager und der einzige Geist, den er irgendwo besaß, steckte in einer Weinflasche.

Doch jetzt hatte er voll verschossen, obwohl ihn niemand behindert hatte. Severus' Blick blieb an Arnold Peasegood hängen. Das war… seine Lippen zuckten kurz. Peasegood war ein Obliviator im Ministerium, ein Zauberer, der für Vergessenszauber zuständig war. Er stand keuchend, mit den Händen auf den Knien abgestützt da, und versuchte Luft zu holen. Trotzdem waren seine Augen starr auf Dawlish gerichtet. Severus hätte beinahe gelacht. Peasegood hatte sich das schwächste Glied der Auroren rausgepickt und zumindest ein Tor verhindert. Vielleicht nicht ganz fair, aber sehr slytherin.

Bigwamp brauchte fast eine Minute, um den Ball endlich wieder zum Abstoß zu bringen. Dabei verlor er seinen Schuh und beide – Schuh und Ball – segelten einträchtig eine ganze Weile durch die Luft, bevor sie beide einem gegnerischen Spieler vor die Füße fielen. Harry nahm die Sache mit Humor, passte den Ball zu Ron, bückte sich dann seelenruhig und hob Alans Schuh auf.

Während der Torhüter der Ermittler wie ein angeschossenes Kaninchen vor seinem Tor auf- und abhoppelte, um den Konter zu verhindern, lief Harry in leichtem Dauerlauf auf ihn zu.

Severus stellte Ron, nahm ihm den Ball ab und schoss ihn weit ins gegnerische Feld hinein, in der Hoffnung, Teddy würde ihn bekommen. Teddy nahm ihn auch sauber an, konnte ihn jedoch nicht verwerten, weil er mal wieder allein auf weiter Flur stand.

Inzwischen hatte sich Bigwamp bei Harry für die Überlieferung seines Schuhs bedankt und war jetzt wieder vollständig angezogen.

Drei Minuten Nachspielzeit wurden angezeigt. Verdammt! Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die nächsten dreißig Sekunden überstehen sollte, geschweige denn noch drei Minuten! „Los, jetzt, alle nach vorn!", keuchte er, als er die Dinger, die eigentlich seine Beine darstellen sollten, zum Laufen zwang.

Es war ein grotesker Anblick, als sich zehn schwerfällige Männer in Richtung gegnerisches Tor bewegten. Das hätten sie schon eher tun sollen, dachte Severus. Völlig überrumpelt stand Dawlish da, als ihm drei mittelalterliche, dickliche Männer mit hochroten Gesichtern den Ball abnahmen und weiterwalzten.

„Der ministeriale Ermittlerpanzer rollt und rollt und rollt!", brüllte Ludo begeistert. Die Zuschauer waren aufgesprungen und schrieen sich die Lungen wund.

Sie schafften es bis über die Mittellinie hinaus, bis sich die Auroren wieder so weit gefangen hatten, dass sie etwas unternahmen. Fairless holte sich den Ball zurück. Rechts, links, rechts antäuschen, den Ball lupfen und über Binns spielen, und schon stürmten vier Gegner auf das Tor der Ermittler zu.

Es war Alans Sternstunde. Fairless war viel zu überzeugt von sich, um noch einmal abzugeben, zumal weit und breit kein Verteidiger zu sehen war. Er schoss, Alan kniff ängstlich die Augen zusammen und warf sich dann todesmutig mit weit ausgestreckten Händen dem Ball entgegen. Vor lauter Überraschung, das runde Leder tatsächlich gefangen zu haben, hätte er ihn beinahe wieder fallen lassen, doch dann fasste er nach und stieß ein triumphierendes Brüllen aus, welches einem norwegischen Stachelbuckel alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Dann katapultierte er den Ball weit, weit hinaus, diesmal ohne Schuh. Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoss der Ball bis zu seiner Mannschaft, die viel zu erschöpft gewesen war, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Toni Lucas hechtete auf ihn zu; einem Zeppelin gleich glitt er schwebend durch die Luft, den Kopf vorangestreckt, um ihn ins Tor zu befördern. Severus stand viel zu weit weg, um noch irgendetwas unternehmen zu können.

Er hielt den Atem an. Lucas schien schon Ewigkeiten, ja Äonen, durch die Luft zu fliegen; Caine kam aus dem Tor gestürmt, um auf der Linie zu retten… und Toni stürzte zu Boden, ohne den Ball berührt zu haben. Doch hinter ihm kam Teddy Lupin angerast, die ganze Zeit verdeckt durch Tonis massigen Körper, und er pflückte den Ball noch in der Luft mit einem heftigen Linksschuss.

Chancenlos stand Oliver Caine mit großen Augen da und starrte dem Ball hinterher, der ungebremst ins Netz knallte. Der Abpfiff ging fast in dem Jubel der Ministerialen Ermittler unter, die den glücklichen Schützen unter sich begruben.

Severus beteiligte sich nicht daran – seiner Meinung nach war Lupin auch jetzt schon in einer recht unglücklichen Lage, tief vergraben unter mehreren Tonnen Menschenfleisch. Er hielt sein heißes, verschwitztes Gesicht dem kühlenden Regen entgegen und versuchte mit aller Macht, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

„Hey, Snape!", rief eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Hey, Snape, Sir!", bellte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „So viel Zeit muss sein, Weasley!"

Der Rotschopf grinste und eilte zu ihm hinüber. „Wie wär's mit Trikottausch? Erstens könnten wir dem weiblichen Publikum hier etwas bieten und zweitens kann ich in ein paar Jahren meinen Kindern beweisen, dass ihr gefürchteter Tränkeprofessor auch ab und zu den Kessel fallen lässt."

Severus Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Sie glauben, wir haben verloren? Wir haben gewonnen, Sie Hohlkopf, schließlich sind wir unter zehn Gegentoren geblieben. Aber wie Sie wollen!" Er zog sein Trikot über den Kopf und warf es Ron zu.

Bagman stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Ladies und Gentlemen – Zeit, die Omnigläser auf Vergrößerung zu stellen, zwei Kriegshelden zeigen Haut!"

Das Bild von Severus Snape, dem gefürchteten Professor auf Hogwarts, und Ron Weasley, dem fast bekanntesten Auroren der Welt, die mit bloßem Oberkörper mitten im Matsch und strömenden Regen standen und sich die Hände schüttelten, ging um die ganze Welt und schmückte auf Jahrzehnte die Schlafzimmer pubertierender weiblicher Viertklässler.

Und dann trat ein Ereignis ein, welches Severus eine Woche später veranlasste, Minerva vorzuschlagen, Sybill Trelawney eine Gehaltserhöhung zu geben. Immerhin war an diesem ereignisreichen Sonntag die vierte Prophezeiung der Hellseherin in Erfüllung gegangen.

Maya Granger, trotz ihrer übergroßen Jugend schnell von Begriff, hatte erkannt, dass das langweilige Hin- und Herlaufen ihres Vaters vorbei zu sein schien. Bevor sie jemand daran hindern konnte, war sie unter der Absperrung hindurch geschlüpft und tappelte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, wie es nur Kleinkinder vermögen, auf den Tränkemeister zu und warf sich überschwänglich gegen seine Beine.

Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, hatte sie weder gehört noch gesehen. Da er ohnehin vom Spiel noch zitternde Beine hatte, war er diesem unverhofften Ansturm nicht gewachsen und machte einen Hechtsprung in den mittlerweile völlig aufgeweichten Boden. Maya quietschte begeistert. „Noch mal!", forderte sie und hopste auf seinem Rücken auf und ab. Ron brüllte vor Lachen.

_Aha_, dachte Severus resigniert. _Das muss Liebe sein_.

Jeder andere, der dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Severus Snape der Länge nach im Matsch lag, hätte jetzt um sein Leben bangen müssen. Doch als er Maya von seinem Rücken in seinen Arm zog, aufstand und ihr in das gerötete, kleine Kindergesicht sah, aus welchem ihm nichts anderes als Zuneigung und Freude entgegenblitzte, konnte er nicht einmal wütend sein.

Seine Augen wanderten zur Tribüne hinüber. Er sah, dass seine ganze Familie auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Und genauso, wie er wusste, dass Maya jetzt vor lauter Ausgelassenheit und Giggeln Grübchen auf den Wangen hatte, so wusste er, dass Shandrach, sobald er bei ihm war, seinen Kopf unter seinen Arm schieben und sich kurz an ihn drücken würde, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Ballin würde sorgfältig ihr Horn aus dem Weg nehmen, während sie ihren Kopf an seiner Seite schubbern würde wie ein Hund. Edna und Don Juan würden etwas länger bis zu ihm brauchen, doch auch sie würden ihn mit ihren Fühleraugen vertrauensvoll anblinzeln.

Und Hermione…

Sie würde seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände nehmen und ihn zu einem Kuss herunterziehen, in dem Wärme, Liebe und ein sinnliches Versprechen auf mehr liegen würde.

Ohne noch auf irgendeinen der Spieler – weder der gegnerischen noch der eigenen Mannschaft – zu achten, setzte sich Severus in Bewegung, seiner Familie entgegen. Er mochte dieses Spiel verloren haben. Doch ansonsten war er ein Sieger. Und zwar auf der ganzen Linie.

**Ende**

In Media Vicem Solum Interesse – lateinisch, in etwa: Mittendrin statt nur dabei. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu einem gewissen Slogan sind völlig unbeabsichtigt…


End file.
